Take a Look at My Girlfriend
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Bela is going to be the death of her. But if Ruby were to die, then being submersed in black lace would definitely be the way to go. Bela/Ruby. Pt. 1 of Black Lace.


**Title: **Take a Look at My Girlfriend (Sequins and Lace)

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Pairings: **Ruby/Bela

**Genres: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **Bela is going to be the death of her. But if Ruby were to die, then being submersed in black lace would definitely be the way to go.

**Series: **Part 1 of Black Lace

* * *

><p>Ruby taps her foot and crosses her arms impatiently. Bela's locked herself in the bathroom for an hour now and she's thinking pretty hard about breaking her promise to wait outside in two with her teeth. She finds breaking the door down appetizing, primarily the scene after that where she would tackle Bela, drag her over to the bed and have her way with her. But Bela asked for time and Ruby desperately wants to be a good girlfriend, even more than she wants to be a better demon.<p>

She'll give her three more minutes, she decides. There's no need to push Bela when she's been trying so hard lately to make time for the demon, and all Ruby can think of doing is rewarding her in some way. Which is why she's taking the human out to dinner, and yes, you did just hear those words spill forth from a demon's lips.

"Bels..."

"Coming!" Bela tells her, and a second later she opens the door.

Ruby's heart stops.

Bela looks stunning in the short, flirtatious black dress over-sequined to death. As crazy as the dress looks upon first glance however, it definitely works on Bela. In fact, there isn't much that wouldn't work on Bela. Her human is voluptuous even in the terrible overhead light in the bathroom, and not for the first time Ruby realizes how lucky she is to have found her and allowed herself to fall in love with her despite all that was at stake in hell. Ruby looks down at herself slowly and realizes she's nowhere near adequately dressed for their dinner out. Dressed in jeans and a black shirt, Ruby looks more like someone attending a goth rock concert than taking her girlfriend out to dinner.

Bela bites her bottom lip and looks down at herself upon seeing Ruby's impossible to hide reaction. Why she only gets nervous around Ruby the demon will never know, but there's some things in life that you just don't question. Bela is always so confident in everything she does, but with Ruby it's like she's never good enough or too much, and all Ruby wants to do right now is kiss that adorable frown right off her cherry-red lips.

"I overdid it. I know I did but I couldn't help it." Bela shrugs and smiles at Ruby's hungry stare up and down Bela's form several memorable times.

"You kidding, Bel?" Bela moves slightly and a hundred little sparks of light emanate from her, courtesy of the sequins. "If anybody overdid it, it would be the owner of this piece of shit motel trying to replicate the Bowie era."

Bela cracks a grin at that and launches herself into Ruby's arms, sending them crashing backwards into the bed. Bela laughs as a board supporting the bed underneath them breaks and the bed falls to the carpet with no warning. Her hands grasp Ruby tight and prevent her from falling off and onto the carpet. That's Bela, prepared for anything and everything, nothing catching her off guard.

Tonight, she certainly caught Ruby off guard.

Ruby can't help but smile at Bela's once perfectly curled hair, resorted to a mess of tangles and the top in such a mess that it flops over her forehead, and Bela blows upward to try to get it out of her eyes. The flashy black dress she wears is now hitched up above her knees, and Ruby peeks in between her legs to see the lacy black underwear underneath.

"Well," Bela sighs dramatically. "There goes my perfectly coiffed hair."

Ruby snorts. "Coiffed?"

She climbs on top of the human, pulling her dress up further, teasing the inside of Bela's leg with her index finger and inching dangerously closer to those underwear. Sometimes she doesn't get Bela's obsessions, like spending hours in the bathroom or refusing to buy any undergarments unless they're smothered in lace, or even her tendency to walk around the motel room naked when Ruby's least expecting it. But now she totally understands those lacy underwear and wants nothing more than to tug on the lace with her teeth and ravish Bela with her tongue. Ravish? Ha! She's been reading too many romance novels lately.

"I'll tell ya what, Bels. You let me have my way with those underwear and we can go out later for a movie and some popcorn. I'll even throw in a box of junior mints."

Bela pulls Ruby down for a soul-crushing kiss. "You've got yourself a deal."

**FIN**


End file.
